A very interesting bowling game
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo and gang decided to go bowling at the new bowling alley the Soul Society built in Karakura Town. But what happens when the Espada show up as the opposing team? One can only guess; it won't be an ordinary game! Rated T for some language!Enjoy!XD


Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok, this is a little one-shot that popped up in my head!

Ichigo: Really? Lemme see!* takes script*

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hey! I'm not done yet!!!

Ichigo:…We're what?!

Grimmjow: Let me have it! *takes from Ichigo* What the hell?!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: How come you guys don't seem to like it?

Ichigo and Grimmjow: It's lame!!!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Watch it. You must remember something.

Grimmjow: You can't threaten us that easily!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *raises eyebrow* I'm the author of this fic. I can do whatever I damn well please to you guys.

Grimmjow and Ichigo:….Oh shit…

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: *claps hands together* So! Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Grimmjow and Ichigo: Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo doesn't own Bleach, that honor is Tite Kubo's!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Hmm…answering in unison… gives me an idea…but one for later! Ok, here's my first one-shot. Hope y'all enjoy it!

* * *

A very interesting bowling game…

Ichigo was walking home from school when he noticed a new building four blocks down from school. "A new bowling alley?" he wondered. "When the hell did we get a bowling alley?" "Isn't it cool?!" He turned around to see Rukia behind him with a huge smile on her face. "Bowling's boring." He sighed and continued walking home. Rukia ran to keep up with him. "Yeah, but the Soul Society built it!" she added. Ichigo stopped and turned to look at her. "I didn't know that Soul Reapers knew what bowling was." Rukia shrugged. "Renji was staying at Kisuke's when he saw a bowling tournament on T.V. and he told Byakuya about it, who then told the Head Captain. He decided to build a bowling alley here for Soul Reapers!" she explained. That still left one question unanswered. "So why are you telling me all this?" Ichigo asked. "We want you on our team!"

* * *

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I hate bowling. Not interested." He said and continued walking. "Why? Do you suck?" Rukia asked, knowing exactly how to get to him. Ichigo gave her a funny look. "No, I just find it dull and boring." Rukia put on a thoughtful look. _How to get him to join?...hmmm…A-ha!_ "So you suck. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to rely on Renji to be the team's leader." She said and began walking away. "Hold on, Rukia." Ichigo called out. Rukia had to do her best to hold back a 'booya!' _Hook Line and Sinker!_ She thought triumphantly. "I'll do it. If you guys have Renji as your team leader, you'll lose for sure." He said. Rukia ran up and gave another smile. "Sweet! See ya there tomorrow at 3:00 P.M., ok?" she said and ran off. Ichigo sighed and smacked his forehead. _Why do I always agree to this crap?_ He wondered.

* * *

The next day…

Ichigo looked at his 'team' and sighed. His team was Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and himself. _Well, this could be worse…_ he thought. "Lemme see if I got this straight; none of you know how to bowl?" Ichigo asked. They all shrugged except for Renji. Ichigo let out another sigh. "Guess I'll go first so you all can see what to do. Here's the order-" "Wait a minuet. Aren't we gonna wait for the opposing team?" Rukia asked. Ichigo gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?" All of a sudden, the door was practically blown open. "So…this is where humans play this so called 'bowling sport'?" Ichigo turned to see Grimmjow and 5 other Espada standing in the doorway. _It just got worse._ Ichigo thought.

* * *

Grimmjow walked in, followed by Stark, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Nnoitora, and Yammy. "This building ain't that big, or durable for that matter." He added. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, starting to feel tense. Nnoitora gave off a disturbing grin. "The other Soul Reaper team we ran into on the way here…asked us to take their place." He explained. All the other Soul Reapers were behind Ichigo now, no longer in their gigai's. Ichigo pulled his badge out and shoved it against his chest. "Fine then. Pick your order and we'll begin." He said, accepting the obvious challenge. The first bowlers; Ichigo and Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo began to roll the ball when Grimmjow let out a loud cough, breaking his concentration. The ball hit the three pins on the far right. Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, who was whistling to himself. _Damn ass hole…_he thought as he rolled again. This time, Ichigo made it with a spare. Grimmjow went next. As he bowled his ball, it struck all the pins with a thunderous sound, giving him a strike. He turned to Ichigo with a huge smirk on his face. "Annoying son of a bitch…" he grumbled. The next two people up were Toshiro and Harribel. They said nothing as they both took their turns, each one getting a strike. After them were Rukia and Ulquiorra, then Nnoitora and Kenpachi, Stark and Renji, then finally Byakuya and Yammy. As Ichigo watched each turn slowly go by, he realized something annoying. _The Espada are using their strength in order to get all strikes. Damn cheaters._ He thought angrily. That was when an idea hit him. _If they can cheat, so can we. Besides, who ever said we had to be 'fair' to the Espada?_

* * *

"Cheat? You want us to _cheat_?" Renji asked, not believing this. Ichigo normally didn't support cheating, so him suggesting that they cheat was just a little odd. "They've been intentionally using their strength in order to get strikes. So I believe it's only fair if we use our shikai's in order to get strikes." Ichigo explained. Renji glanced at the others. "I've noticed that as well." Toshiro said as they glanced back at the Espada, who were getting drinks at the concession stand. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but you guys can start using your shikai." Ichigo repeated. The group nodded as the Espada began walking back. "You guys ready for round two?" Grimmjow asked, a smirk on his face. Ichigo and gang returned the look. "Are you ready for an ass-kicking?" he asked.

* * *

When Ichigo went back up for the next round, he tried to think about how he could use his shikai. _Hmm….that'll work._ He thought as he smiled. As he let the ball go, Grimmjow let out another fake cough, causing him to lose his concentration again. As the ball slowly turned left, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off his back and aimed carefully. "Getsugatensho!" he called out. A blue crescent beam left his sword and split the ball in two, causing the right half to strike the right pins and the left side to strike the left pins. With all the pins down, a strike appeared on the monitor. He turned around and gave Grimmjow a smile, pissing the Espada off. "Fine then. If you wanna play rough, we'll play rough too." He snarled. Ichigo shrugged. "Go on ahead." He said.

* * *

Grimmjow didn't even grab a ball. He walked up to the edge of the runway and fired a short bala, knocking down the pins. When Toshiro walked up, the runway had a huge crack through the middle due to Ichigo's Getsugatensho. _Damn idiot…_he thought and sighed. Harribel practically threw the ball into the pins, giving her a strike. As she walked silently away, Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto. "Frost unto the heavens! Hyorinmaru!" he cried as ice left his sword. The ice completely covered the runway, even covering up the gutters. He then took the ball and rolled, the ball gliding easily on the ice and striking all the pins. Ulquiorra did the same thing that Grimmjow had; only he used one finger. "Damn show off." Both Grimmjow and Ichigo muttered at the same time. Rukia came next on Ichigo's side. Using Sode No Shirayuki, she performed her second dance and knocked all the pins down.

* * *

Both Nnoitora and Kenpachi used their brute strength again, but they both ended up turning the pins to dust once the balls touched them. When Stark went up, he shot each individual pin down with his cero gun while Renji sliced them all up with Zabimaru. Yammy then launched a cero and blew each pin away, while Byakuya used Senbonzakura to blow all of the pins down, leaving cuts in each one. One thing slowly became apparent during this game; this was no longer a regular bowling match.

* * *

The game continued like this for some time. Pretty soon, the runways had huge holes and were poorly patched up with ice and snow. There were scratch marks all over the walls from swords and burn marks from ceros and balas. It was now the 10th and final round, and thins were getting really tight, the score tied. Now it was Ichigo and Grimmjow's final turn. "Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow cried out, releasing his final form. "It's over, Ichigo!" he cried and then lunged at Ichigo, who was already in bankai. Pretty soon, a fight between the Espada and the Soul Reapers broke out, tearing the entire place apart. The only one night fighting was Toshiro. _Man, this is retarded…_he thought and sighed. He took one of the remaining bowling balls and hit the pins, breaking the tie and winning the game. "Finally!!! I get to have a real fight!!!" Kenpachi roared over the crowd. Ichigo and Rukia glanced as he began to remove his eye patch. "Kenpachi!!! Don't remove your-" Ichigo and Rukia began to cry out, but the moment the words left their mouths, he removed his eye patch the entire building exploded.

* * *

The group of Soul Reapers landed about 2 miles out of Karakura Town, covered in dirt and debris. "Man that was fun!!!" Rukia cried out as she helped Ichigo to his feet. Ichigo only moaned as he brushed himself off and walked over to where Kenpachi was standing. "Never, ever do that again." He muttered. "Oh, come on, Ichigo! Now that I'm all fired up, why don't we have some fun?" he asked, giving Ichigo a creepy look. "Uh-n-no thanks!" he said and began running. "Come back here and fight me!" he called, chasing Ichigo down the hill. The rest of the group watched as the two ran off in the distance. "Shouldn't we help him?" Renji asked. They all stayed quiet for a moment before all saying; "Nah."

* * *

Grimmjow rubbed the side of his face that had landed on the ground. "Man that was intense!" Nnoitora exclaimed. "Hmph. That was just a waste of our time." Ulquiorra murmured Grimmjow gave off a snarl. "Get the hell off of me, everyone!" he yelled. "We'd like too, but Stark is on top and he fell asleep." Harribel said quietly. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before they all could hear Stark snoring. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Wake him up!!!" he yelled. _We are never, ever bowling again…_ he thought and sighed.

* * *

End

Heh. I guess it ain't that bad for my first one-shot! I went to a bowling party today and came up with this. Sorry if it seems a little scant on details, but I'll let you all imagine most of this story! Please review!!!XD


End file.
